1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like, and to a method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, mechanical spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, and a fluid dampening means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means to dampen the movement of the belt engaging means relative to the support means in at least one direction of movement thereof.
For example, see the copending patent application Ser. No. 296,694, filed Aug. 27, 1981 of Leslie B. Wilson, wherein the fluid dampening means comprises a cylinder means having a piston means therein and defining two chambers for fluid in the cylinder means on opposite sides of the piston means together with preferential flow control means interconnecting the two chambers together.
Also see the copending patent application Ser. No. 296,697, filed Aug. 27, 1981 of Randy C. Foster et al wherein another such tensioner is provided and the fluid dampening means thereof comprises a cylinder means having a piston means therein and defining two chambers for fluid in the cylinder means on opposite sides of the piston means with the spring means being disposed in one of those chambers.
It is also known to provide a belt tensioner with a friction surface dampening means of the solid type utilized to tend to dampen vibrations and the like that are imposed on the belt tensioner.
It is also known to provide fluid couplings, such as torque converters, wherein rotational movement of one member causes rotational movement of another member because a fluid translates such movement between the two members, each member having vanes thereon.
It is also known to secure a belt tensioner to a vehicle bracket by a single bolt passing through an opening in the support means of the tensioner so that the tensioner can be mounted from the front side thereof. For example see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,906 to Kraft et al.